


Step

by archaicacid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week, Foot Fetish, Implied asexual character, M/M, Prompt: Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicacid/pseuds/archaicacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin tries to help Levi relax after work, but the opposite happens, as it usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step

Levi rarely says anything after standing on his feet all day at work, but his slight limp to the couch is telling. He sits with his back against the armrest and sighs. It's nearly 9:30; he was supposed to be home almost two hours ago, but someone on the closing shift had called out.

Levi had not been pleased, but there's nothing he can do about it by the time he arrives home. He's _home_ , that's it, so he tilts his head back and lets his neck pop and adjust, stretching out his legs as he does so.

"Long day?" He feels Erwin settle on the couch. He must have been hiding in the bedroom when he heard the front door open.

"I left before you were even awake."

Erwin shrugs instead of commenting on that and pats his thigh like an invitation. Levi lifts his feet and sets them in Erwin's lap as he shifts closer. "What hurts?" The question is quiet as Erwin picks up Levi's right foot.

"Arches." Levi’s apprehension with Erwin touching his feet is easily outweighed by the relief he’s going to get from this.

 _Arches_ , Erwin repeats once as if to remind himself, immediately digging his thumb into the soft flesh of Levi's foot.

Levi hisses at first, jerking his leg back, but Erwin doesn't let up. The touch gets easier and easier to deal with as his muscles relax; Erwin’s fingers are just rough enough against skin. There have been so many times when Erwin comments on Levi's feet--slender and bony and perfectly sized to fit in his hand--but Erwin keeps mostly quiet tonight, only sighing occasionally.

The only sound Levi hears is a crack, then another, his bones popping and a pressure being relieved; it makes him groan in a horrible way and it doesn't go unnoticed by Erwin, who focuses his stare at Levi's mouth for a moment before looking back down to Levi’s small foot.

Hands shift from arches to ankles and up defined calves, putting pressure on forefinger and thumb as Erwin massages. One last run up and down Levi's right leg and Erwin switches feet, causing Levi to hiss again before adjusting to the sensation.

Erwin's breath begins to come in heavier pants the longer he touches, and even though Levi wants to tease him for it, he snaps his mouth shut and pushes his right foot forward, toes brushing against the crotch of Erwin's pajama bottoms.

Surprisingly, Erwin's movements don't stutter or pause, so Levi tries again, this time with a firmer push. That gets Erwin to stop and laugh quietly. He shakes his head and continues, the smile not quite leaving his face.

Levi snorts and closes his eyes. “You sick fuck.” It’s hardly an insult. They’re both enjoying themselves.

The silence stretches on again and Levi relaxes, letting his foot rest over Erwin’s cock. It’s not quite hard yet, so Levi lets Erwin make the decision about getting himself off. He can rutt against Levi’s foot if he needs something that bad.

Erwin continues pressing his thumbs into Levi's foot, alternating the pressure. He shifts closer to Levi, barely adjusting himself, but Levi knows exactly what he's done--he can feel Erwin’s cock pushing between his toes.

Levi leans his head back.

“You can get yourself off, you know.”

“Not going to help?” Erwin digs his hand a little too roughly into Levi’s heel.

“We’ll see.”

Erwin moves forward even more, grinding his hips some and Levi keeps his leg stiff so Erwin has something easy to rub himself off on. The movements Erwin makes are slow, in time with his hands on Levi’s foot, rubbing circles with his fingers and he circles with his hips. It’s so easy to see how hard he’s getting; his pajama pants are thin and they don’t hide much. Levi can see the swollen tip of Erwin’s cock brush against him as well as he can feel it.

Levi hums and runs a hand through his hair. He’s more than content enough to let Erwin do all the work, but he figures that curling his toes forward doesn’t take much energy. The sound Erwin makes after he does so makes him snort again. Whatever his toes caught on, foreskin or some other sensitive part of his cock, must have been good.

“Can I suck on your toes?” Erwin is almost panting.

“Surprised you even asked.”

It’s taken as a _yes_  and Erwin brings Levi’s foot up near his mouth, hot breath ghosting over his toes. It’s such an odd sensation, but Levi doesn’t flinch--even maintains his composure when Erwin licks between his big and index toe after kissing the pad of each one.

When Erwin finally takes Levi’s big toe in his mouth to suck, he starts to grind harder against the offered foot, his rhythm building until Levi tells him to stop. His legs are shaking as he waits for a command or a misplaced comment.

“Take your dick out of your pants.” Straight to the point.

Erwin tugs down the front of his pajama pants, nothing showing but his bright red cock and the thick trail of hair from his belly button peaking out from under his shirt.

“Better?”

Levi lifts his head to glance down and he shrugs. “Thought you’d enjoy this shit more if I stomped on your dick without anything in the way.”

That gets another laugh out of Erwin. He doesn’t take any offense to what’s said; it’s Levi, afterall. Erwin’s learned the difference between teasing and what’s meant to actually get him riled up. And really, Levi’s right, because as soon as Levi’s bare foot rubs across Erwin’s cock, he whines in a horribly needy way.

“See?”

There’s nothing really to say in response, so Erwin takes another toe into his mouth, licking the underside with his broad tongue. His movements jerk and hitch when Levi starts to get him off properly. He pushes Erwin’s cock up against his stomach, the bottom of his foot rubbing against the underside of his cock and pushing down his foreskin.

Erwin closes his eyes as he sucks now, letting Levi do as he wants; Levi alternates between sliding Erwin’s cock between his toes as best he can and squeezing it between his foot and Erwin’s stomach. It’s almost painful, but the feeling that comes after is entirely worth it.

Pre-come streaks Erwin’s sleep shirt and Levi’s foot, although Levi says nothing of it, at least not yet.

“Close?”

Erwin moans around Levi’s toes and tries for a garbled yes.

“Good. My leg’s getting stiff.” Levi sounds annoyed, but he lifts himself on his elbows to watch properly, raising his eyebrow when he notices just how stiff Erwin’s cock really is. Maybe it’s been a little too long since they’ve done this.

Levi nudges his big toe against Erwin’s sensitive frenulum and it’s what finally send Erwin over the edge. He lets Levi’s toes go with a wet  _pop_  and gasps for air as he comes, stomach muscles and thighs twitching and shivering. The grip he has on Levi’s foot gets tighter, only loosening when Levi hisses and jerks away.

Every breath in Erwin takes after he stops coming is shaky. His shirt is a mess and his mouth feels dry, but he smiles anyway as he looks to Levi.

“Get cleaned up after you clean this shit off my foot.”

Levi nudges him with his dirtied foot, nearly pushing him off the couch, but Erwin manages to grab it and pull it towards his mouth. He licks a stripe from Levi’s heel to his middle toe, cleaning some of his come off in the process.

Levi makes a face, but doesn’t try to pull away, letting his body sink back into the couch as Erwin does as he pleases.

One final lick and Erwin lets go of Levi’s slender foot, standing up with his cock still out of his pants. It’s an interesting sight and Levi casts a side glance at it, trying to keep his expression neutral.

“Tuck yourself back in, Jesus.”

Erwin does as he’s told, trying not to handle himself too much, he’s still sensitive, but Levi seems less annoyed.

“And go start the shower, I’ll be in in a minute. No trying anything in there, either.” Levi runs his hands over his face, still tired and worn out from work, especially now after what they’ve just done. Sex seems to drain Levi, but he’s nothing if not good to Erwin, even if he teases him constantly about how much he seems to need it.

Erwin takes the few small steps over to Levi’s end of the couch and pushes back black hair to kiss levi’s forehead.

“Thank you.”

Levi shoves him away. “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
